Episode 8847 (26th February 2016)
Plot Leanne gives Steph and Andy the day off to go to court. Nick admits he wishes that she was buying the bistro. Sinead heads off to another photoshoot. Izzy leaves Jake with Gary as she goes to work. Gary worries later when he finds out she took the day off sick. Leanne tells Ken she'd like to buy the bistro to invest in Simon's future but she can't get a big enough bank loan to match Robert's £90,000. Kate wants to learn the family business but Aidan stops her from sitting in on a meeting with O'Driscoll. Tracy looks forward to owning the bistro and lording it over everyone. Ken is disappointed that she's just thinking of herself. O'Driscoll offers to place a huge order with Underworld if they meet his requirements. Rana looks for a flat close to the medical centre as she wants to live locally if she gets the job. Ken offers to release Simon's inheritance from Deirdre so that Leanne can buy the bistro, making up the shortfall with a bank loan. Leanne is anxious about blowing Simon's money but agrees to think about it. Aidan tells the staff their jobs will be secure until the end of the year if O'Driscolls place the order. Izzy goes back to The Blue Ghost to confront Rick. Robert tells Zeedan his job is safe if he buys the bistro. Carla sees how sad Nick is to leave his business behind and suggests that they sign the paperwork now but the bistro remains his until they leave. Nick likes the idea and tells Robert he'll sell to him. Izzy finds Rick and, throwing the bag of oregano at him, demands what she paid for. Leanne is shocked to hear that Nick is talking to his solicitor to finalise the deal. Rick tells Izzy to get lost and throws her phone on the floor when she threatens to call the police. Leanne offers Nick £90,000 for the bistro. He announces to Robert and a stunned Tracy that he needs time to consider both offers. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Richie O'Driscoll - James Midgley *Rick - Curtis Cole Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and office *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *The Blue Ghost - Exterior and public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken tells Leanne that he has a plan to help her buy The Bistro; Carla is shocked when she realises Nick has a rival buyer; Izzy confronts the lad who sold her oregano instead of cannabis; and Sinead heads off to another modelling gig. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,290,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2016 episodes